seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece 2nd Generation: Time Warp Part 3
We tried to pile into the kitchen to get dinner, but it soon became too crowded. Everyone splinted up, and those who still haven't gotten their plates were waiting on Zero to deliver. Rosa regained consciousness, and Swizzz mumbled in his sleep. Kent walked up to Tack. "So, whats going on here? We've been sucked in time twice now." He looked down and his food was gone. "Tack!!" "What?" He said while finishing Kent's food. "You didn't just take my dinner?! Right?" Tack looks away from Kent's face, finishing off a pork link. "Never. I'm no thief." He grabs Raion's food, and Raion kick's Tack in the face. "DAMN THIEF!" Kent and Raion beat up Tack, while Rosa looks at her food. Malk smiles, and says "Don't worry, I didn't poison it. Now, I would like too, but I think you need a good lunch." "Shut up scarface." After Kent and Raion finish beating Tack, they go back into the kitchen to get some more. Kent stops to look at Rosa and Swizzz. "Rosa! Just eat already. It'll get cold or get taken if you don't." She turned away from him and exhaled. "Newgate. I'm not going to sit here and be held captive! Swizzz!! Wake up!!" A snot bubble popped from his nose. "Huh? Where am I?" Jericho gets up and goes back to him. "Can't have you awake just yet." He uses a small amount of Haoshoku Haki to put Swizzz back to sleep. "Rosa? Why are you so angry?" "I don't wanna be here!! For all I know I could be Scarfaces grandma." She pouts. "And one more thing...how can I eat if I'm chained up?!!" Malk cuts up Rose's rope. "Don't worry, my grandma was a baker named ann. Now eat." Rose ate her food, and Tack got up. "Let's go! To the woods!" Kent was about to get up, but Jericho stops him. "We don't know about these two yet." Rangton spoke up. "It's easy, here is how we split up. Tack, Fea, and Malk, along with maybe 5 of you search the island. Zozo and the others and I will stay here, to keep an eye out here, along with our prisoners. Their weak, so I can take them." Kent and Jericho agreed, and they left with Tack, Fea, Malk, Rosaline, Zero, Axel, and Faust. We leave the ship and travel into the dense forest. Faust stopped every few steps to gather mysterious plants, and stuffed them into his bag. "Faust? What're you doing?" "Kent I'm collecting plants. These haven't been discovered yet, so what they can do is still a mystery." He goes back to collecting. Kent and Jericho look at each other and catch up to Tack and Fea. When we got deep into the forest, noises began to drown out all sound. The jungle seem to come alive, trees started to move wave like and distorted. "Is this island supposed to do that?" "No." Said a booming voice from between the trees. The hooded man with glowing red eyes. "Hello Newgate." He pulls out a pocket watch. "You're 200 years late." Malk held his knifes, and said "Who are you?!" "Hmm... Who are you?" A book pops up from Chrono's hand, and he looks into it. "Hmm... Malk. Killing you would mess up many things in the time line. Then again... I never cared for it." He points at Malk and nothing happens. "Maybe 200 years drained too much." "Who are you?!" Shouted Kent, gritting his teeth. Rosaline tugged on his shirt. "Stay calm. We can't just attack." He relaxed a bit. "Are you the one that sent us to the future?" The hooded man chuckled. He went through the book. "Rosaline..huh?..Your past is terrible. I'm surprised you haven't lost your mind yet." He keeps reading. "And the future has no need for you here." Kent tensed up again. "Gia Gi-" "Gomu Gomu no Bam Volley!! Tack sends a flurry of fists at Chrono. "Oh no my friend." A shield forms around him, when his fists make contact to it, they slow down. It grew larger and engulfed the entire group. Their bodies grew heavier and they passed out left and right. Chrono was struck with great amount of fatigue. "I can't push myself like that again...." He hobbled off into the forest. Category:Stories Category:Gear Pirates Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Nobody700 Category:Time Warp Arc Category:One Piece 2nd Generation